Sherlock (2010)
Sherlock is a British television series produced by Hartswood Films for the BBC, starring Benedict Cumberbatch as Sherlock Holmes and Martin Freeman as John Watson. It airs on the BBC in the UK, and on PBS in the USA. It was created by Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss. The producers are Sue Vertue and Elaine Cameron and the executive producers are Beryl Vertue, Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss, Bethan Jones and Sue Vertue. There have been three series, each consisting of three 90 minute long episodes, one each written by Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and Steve Thompson. Directors to date include Paul McGuigan (four episodes), Euros Lyn, Toby Haynes, Jeremy Lovering, Colm McCarthy and Nick Hurran (one episode each). Series three premiered on the 1st January, 2014 on BBC One in the UK and on PBS Masterpiece in the USA on the 19th January, 2014. The third series has become the BBC's most watched drama series since 2001 and as of January, 2014 the series finale was the most tweeted about single episode of a drama series ever. A special is due to start filming in January, 2015 with the rest of series four being shot later the same year.Shooting on the #Sherlock special will begin in January 2015, with the series shooting later next year. #221back, BBC One official Twitter, 2nd July, 2014. Critical reception has been highly positive, with many reviews commenting on the quality of the writing, performances and direction. Summary Sherlock is a contemporary update of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes detective stories, starring Benedict Cumberbatch as the world's only consulting detective, Sherlock Holmes, and Martin Freeman as Dr John Watson. Una Stubbs appears as their landlady, Mrs Hudson, Rupert Graves as DI Greg Lestrade, Louise Brealey as Specialist Registrar Molly Hooper and Mark Gatiss as Sherlock's older brother Mycroft Holmes. Episodes Series One # (Unaired) "The Pilot" # "A Study in Pink" # "The Blind Banker" # "The Great Game" Series Two # "A Scandal in Belgravia" # "The Hounds of Baskerville" # "The Reichenbach Fall" Series Three * Prequel – "Many Happy Returns" # "The Empty Hearse" # "The Sign of Three" # "His Last Vow" Series Four * Special # TBA # TBA # TBA Tie-in websites The BBC produced several websites, written by Joseph Lidster, which tie into the show by creating a website or blog mentioned within the series. * The Science of Deduction * The personal blog of Dr John H. Watson * Molly Hooper's Diary * Connie Prince Merchandise * Sherlock DVDs and Blu-rays * Sherlock Original Television Soundtrack * Sherlock: The Casebook * In January 2014, the show launched its official mobile app called "Sherlock: The Network" which was created by The Project Factory in association with Hartswood Films. Reception Sherlock was well received, gaining many positive reviews and several awards. After Series One aired Sherlock was sold to over 180 different countries. Awards * Best Actor – Benedict Cumberbatch, Broadcasting Press Guild awards * Best Drama Series and Best Drama Writer (Steven Moffat) – Royal Television Society Programme Awards. Cast and Characters Main Cast * Sherlock Holmes ** The world's only "Consulting Detective", played by Benedict Cumberbatch ("Unaired Pilot", Series One, Series Two, Series Three) * John Watson ** A former Army doctor and the best friend and assistant of Sherlock Holmes, played by Martin Freeman ("Unaired Pilot", Series One, Series Two, Series Three) * Mrs Hudson ** The owner of 221 Baker Street and Sherlock and John's land lady, played by Una Stubbs ("Unaired Pilot", Series One, Series Two, Series Three) * Mycroft Holmes ** The brother of Sherlock Holmes, played by Mark Gatiss ("A Study in Pink", "The Great Game", "A Scandal in Belgravia", "The Hounds of Baskerville", "The Reichenbach Fall", "The Empty Hearse", "The Sign of Three", "His Last Vow") * Greg Lestrade ** An inspector with Scotland Yard, played by Rupert Graves ("Unaired Pilot", "A Study in Pink", "The Great Game", "A Scandal in Belgravia", "The Hounds of Baskerville", "The Reichenbach Fall", "The Empty Hearse", "The Sign of Three", "His Last Vow" ) * Molly Hooper ** A specialist registrar at St Bartholomew's Hospital, played by Louise Brealey ("Unaired Pilot", "A Study in Pink", "The Blind Banker", "The Great Game", "A Scandal in Belgravia", "The Reichenbach Fall", "The Empty Hearse", "The Sign of Three", "His Last Vow" ) * Jim Moriarty ** The world's only "consulting criminal", played by Andrew Scott ("The Great Game", "A Scandal in Belgravia", "The Hounds of Baskerville", "The Reichenbach Fall", "The Empty Hearse", "His Last Vow" ) Recuring characters * Anderson ** A member of the forensics team at Scotland Yard, played by Jonathan Aris ("Unaired Pilot", "A Study in Pink", "The Reichenbach Fall", "The Empty Hearse") * Sally Donovan ** A Scotland Yard Police Officer, played by Vinette Robinson ("Unaired Pilot", "A Study in Pink", "The Great Game", "The Reichenbach Fall") * Dr Sarah Sawyer ** An English doctor who works in the London clinic which Dr John Watson applies and dates him for a time, played by Zoe Telford ("The Blind Banker", "The Great Game") * Ella Thompson ** A therapist that Dr John Watson sees after he is shot during the war in Afghanistan, played by Tanya Moodie ("Unaired Pilot", "A Study in Pink", "The Reichenbach Fall") External links Official Sites * The Official Sherlock page at the BBC * Sherlock: Series One, at Hartswood Films' website * Sherlock: Series Two, at Hartswood Films' website Useful Websites * Sherlock, at IMDb * Sherlock on TV Tropes * Sherlock on Wikiquotes Useful Fansites * Sherlockology * HQ Sherlock Screencaps * Sherlock screencaps See also * Sherlock Timeline * Related websites References de:Sherlock (TV-Serie) es:Sherlock Category:Adaptation: TV Category:Sherlock (2010)